percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Icy Dictator: Chapter 17
Hope POV I finished packing my stuff so i grabbed my rucksack and my suitcase and dragged them out of my dorm, switching off the lights I slid down the staircase leading to the tunnel. I saw the others just jumping into a large train made of gold, It the mark of the Games on its side and i knew this was our ride. I tried to avoid Platina, ever since our last encounter she had spent almost every waking moment around me, close to me even holding my hand sometimes. The thought died when i saw Stephanie holding the feet of a still uncoinscious Josh into the train, she smiled at me before she disappeared into the train. I threw my luggage into the bag in the side of the train then hauled myself onto the train. On the outside it was not big enough to hold all these rooms but there i was, staring at a giant living room made of the softest silk and our bedrooms were marked with our names, i looked outside to see the swirling smoke that was the barrier between the Arena and the real world, a thought came to me, somewhere...in the real world was Kenny, he had escaped after his fight with Shirato so he was the first in a long time to escape. I opened the door of my bedroom and went in, i then locked the door. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, soon a loud horn rang and i knew we were going to leave soon. I got up from my bed a thy seconds later, may as well watch the train go. Suddenly when i reached for the door knob a hand grabbed my wrist out of nowhere, the next thing i knew i had been thrown onto the bed, i tried to get up but something jumped on top of me and something went into my eyes. It was hair, dark blue hair. Platina, her face inches from mine was staring at me, i smile on her face. "Platina what are you doing!? Let me go!" I struggled against her grip but suddenly i couldn't move neither my metal arm or leg could move "What did you do to me!?" i shouted "I am the goddess of metal" She had paralysed me! My metal arms are connected to my nerves so she had pretty much paralysed me, the only thing i can do is move my head. "What do you want?" i hissed at her "You" she said "Me? I thought you were kidding about that!" "I never lie Hope Kevin Robson, neither shall i ever do so" She leaned in and soon our lips met. I was surprised of how warm it was, during these long ice ages i had grown accustomed to the cold but...for the first time i felt the heat of something. I was also surprised to find that her tongue was in my mouth, sure i had kisses like this with Stephanie but...this was differant. She pulled away several moments later and i found that i was leaning forward for another one, i stopped abruptly "That...that" She kissed me again, this time with more fire "Stop..." i muttered between gasps but she kept kissing me, each one as firey as the last. She slipped something into my pocket, something round but i couldn't check, finally when she stopped i could move, i pushed her off and jumped away from here "Why...why did you do that..." i said, gasping. "Check your pocket" I did and it was one of Josh's flares "Why..." "I gave one to everyone else, you were...special then the others to me" and she left the room and i found myself staring after her. What had just happened? 60 days later I walked out of the train, Stephanie right behind me and Andrea next to her, Josh in her arms "Been long trip hasn't it" I said, walking up the stairway up to the Classes doors "Yeah, glad we can sleep in a bed that isn't rocking like an earthquake" Said Andrea, she kissed Josh on forehead. Suddenly i was surprised to see that Josh opened his eyes, he stared at all of us "Hi guys" Stephaine and Andrea hugged him tightly while i just watched, i then shrugged and was about to move off into Class 7 when Shirato's voice echoed threw the room. Welcome back contestants! To celebrate your return we will have a long awaited match! Hope Kevin Robson vs Josh McLean! I turned on my heel and stared at Josh who was staring at me, i clenched my fist and dropped my bag "I guess we get to settle this now" and i marched off towards the arena, Josh right behind me, his sword in his hand. Category:Icy Dictator Category:Luke 12346